


Sleeping nate

by Queenvampiresalpha



Series: Gen kill Fairy tales [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: On his 25th birthday Prince Nate will prick his finger on a spindle and die saidSchwetje.
Relationships: Nate Fick/Mike Wynn
Series: Gen kill Fairy tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539760





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I post this one before but some reason it keep getting deleted.
> 
> Am really sorry about that.

once upon a time they was a king and Queen where dealy loved by there people. They was no war in the land for years it was peaceful. So it was all cupcake and rainbows.

But they was a problem king crow and Queen Jane had long for a child they try everything but nothing until one day the queen had given birth to a healthy baby boy the king was over joyed a boy a baby boy with mousey brown hair and large green eyes.

The king order a huge party was for the new baby boy they where the fairys of Matilda who the king wish to be godfather to the Prince. So the day came a huge party was being thrown. Hey Little guy said rudy one of the fairys cooing over the baby in his crib who grinning at rudy with his little chubby cheaks. His fat little finger around rudy's He so small said tombly the other fairy. yeah Plus he not a cold blooded killer like you said ray. Brad your goddamm wings are hitting me in the face Ray said to his lover brad ignored him and turn to his attention to the king and Queen. Your majesty said brad the other fairy. To show our appreciate of you inviting us We have bought gift to for the the future king and like to give them to him.the King nodded


	2. Chapter 2

Brad walk up to the crib my gift is that some day the Prince will grow up to be a strong fearless leader. Brad wave his wand than step back. Rudy step forward than pick up baby nate and said my gift is the Prince will grow up to be beautiful both inside and out. Poke step forward with his wand and said the little man will be a fearless warrior at battle. Tombly said he gonna be really good at killing things I mean really good. Evan Wight said he is going to a quick learner. He will stand up for himself when people try to push him around said pappy. Walt said he always will be a happy child and will rarely be sad.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Ray's turn to speak he about to say something when the door flung wide open and in walk Schwetje a dark fairy who was feared across the land. Along with griego  
Schwetje's closest not Ally far behind. 

Schwetje stop and looking for a second and said nice party you got going but you seem to have forgotten about me. 

Ray scuffed and muttered no-one forgot you it because nobody want you here dude.

Brad shush Ray but Schwetje heard.

Well Ray said Schwetje am here and I too have a gift for the Prince.

Rudy who sill holding the baby clutched on him tightsly Brad crutched his fists. Ready to punch Schwetje in the face.

My gift is on his 25st birthday the Prince will prick his finger on a spindle and die. Said Schwetje.

The room fall dead silent the queen drop to her knees she started sobbing loadly .

Brad just glared at Schwetje but Schwetje just smiled and walk off leaving the castle in the most stone cold way possible. When Schwetje was gone rudy walking up to the queen trying comfort her. Well Ray you couldn't keep your mouth closed for 10 god dam seconds and now look want happen said brad. I was just telling the truth Brad said ray. Hey Ray hasn't given his gift said Evan Wright maybe he can reverse the curse. I can't do It Schwetje one powerful motherfucker and no one can reverse his magic said ray. Brad walk up to Ray and said we'll at least try your the one who got us in this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray took the baby from rudy's arm looking at nate and said well I can't reverse the spell said ray but I can make it lest shitty on your birthday you are going to prick your finger on a spindle but instead of dying you will fall asleep how many years i don't know maybe 100.

And you only be awoken the kiss of a Prince. 

Ray handed nate over to the Queen. 

Brad put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

Well done Ray you did your best.


	5. Chapter 5

But the king wasn't happy with the outcome and order all spindle to be banned from the land. The king vald that the Prince would never see a spindle in his life.

Meanwhile nate grow up to be a attractive strong fearless person who wasn't afraid to give his opinions. The king and Queen chose not to tell nate about Schwetje or the curse places upon nate all them years ago.

But Than when it was nate's 25th everyone was hesitant but king order a party for his son it was held in the great Hall the fairys watch over nate making sure he didn't run into any trouble. Meanwhile Schwetje also kept his eyes on the Prince disguising himself as a old man and snuck past into the castle with a spindle inside his pocket heading to a part of the castle that no one used. How long now? asked griego. Soon said Schwetje it all coming to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Every eligible bachelor wanted to dance with nate Brad watched on the balcony inside the hall.

You know something Brad I think it our kid gonna be OK said ray. Yeah we'll but you never know when Schwetje is around said brad when no one was look nate snuck away from the party and decided to explore the castle something nate was never allowed to do. 

Walking up the stairs nate explore a old part of a castle it look like it had abandoned for years going room to room finally nate find himself near a old door with a rusted key in the keyhole.

Nate turn the key and open they door they was nothing really they just a old man sitting on a stool using some kind wheel.

Want is that asked nate. 

it a spinning wheel said the old man. 

Nate walked over touching it I never seen one before he said. But Than nate accidentally grab the end of the point pricking his finger Ouch nate pulled away suckling on his right index. 

But Than nate Vision went blurry Than black. 

Nate collapsed on the floor. 

Schwetje transform back into himself laughing  
That will show them not to mess with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this I somehow accidentally deleted this story so I had to rewrite it but it been kind of a blessing. Because I think it this version came out better than the last one am really pleased with myself. Don't forget to leave a kudos thanks😀😁😀 Alphavampiequeen


	7. Chapter 7

Where nate where my son asked the king. The fairys look high and low for nate. Looking in every room when they got to the old part of the castle Brad felt a pit in his stomach Schwetje Schwetje been here that son of bitch got to nate first.

Sure enough when Ray open the old oak do door and find nate on the ground unconscious next to a spinning wheel. Ray pick up nate holding him in his arm Ray walk out to the room Ray just glad at the other fairys Ray look like he was about to cry. Brad look down at Ray and saw nate.

You where right Brad Schwetje got to him first. Brad just walk and took nate from Ray's arm. It going be OK Ray said brad. They took nate into his bedroom it had a large four poster bed. Brad pull the cover over nate than kiss him on the head. Am sorry this happened to you whisper Brad in nate's ears

Yeah The king gonna be pisst when he finds out said ray well to bad he not going to find out said brad.

Brad wave his wand because everyone going to sleep too. Said brad

Well When they gonna wake up Brad asked Ray. 

Than Ray look at our the window and saw a large field of thorns growing around the castle. 

When. Nate wake up Ray said brad.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before people heard about the sleeping Prince . Many young noble men cut downs the thorns and try to get into the castle and break the spell. But many of them would get caught up In the thorns and than would meet a bloody death. So 100 years of a sleeping curse 100 and the fairys stay in the castle. 100 for doing nothing but sitting on they ass. Ray was blabbering on some about how over the castles. Ray was sitting down going on about how life would be easier if we didn't have theses goddam wings. Ray please just shut up said brad. It 100 years of Brad dealing with Ray's bullshit. Until day one a young man with firey red hair was riding along his horse when he came across the castle. He stop near by a neighbouring kingdom and decided to asked want was behind the Bush of thorns. It said a young Prince has been asleep for 100 years in the castle and is said only to be awoken by the kiss of a noble man said the bar keep to the man. On his way back the man decided to try his luck and get the hand of the Prince. When he pull out the sword ready to cut the thorn but much to his amazement the thorns disappeared . So the young man had entered the doorway that was mysteriously open.


	9. Chapter 9

The man step into the castle and saw everyone laying on the ground. The king and Queen where on there thrones the man came and check the king plus they was heartbeat Not dead. 

The red headed man decides to walk up the stairs. exploring every room. When he came across a oak door the man open the door and saw another man with messy brown hair asleep. The man walked over to the bed. I don't know if I'm your true love but maybe they a little hope for me said the red hair man.

Than kissed nate nothing happened the man turned around ready to head back to his horse. But Than the red head heard a noise behind. Turing around he saw nate was awake. 

Want happen asked nate.

You got knocked out said the red headed . 

How long was I out said nate. 

Over a 100 years i think said the red head. 

Who are you anyway and want are you doing here in my land said nate. 

My name is Prince Michael of bravo said the red headed man. 

Bravo I heard many stories about bravo said nate. Mike was about to make a commet that nate was wearing clothes that Mike's great grandma wore when she was a young woman. 

But Mike decided that wouldn't be a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Brad was about to murder Ray. As much he loved Ray with all his heart. hearing Ray sing made Brad want kil him. Ray for once In your life shut the fuck up. Want I thought you like my singing said ray. Yeah but not everyday for the past 100 years said brad. You dog I thought I heard something upstairs said poke. Probably rats said ray Na it sounds human footstep said poke. Shit nate said brad.


	11. Chapter 11

Brad ran up the stairs into to nate's room than was surprised to find that nate was awake. but he was not alone a another was in the room.

Downstairs the king and Queen where overjoyed to see they son alive hugging him. 

Ray told nate want had happened so basically you where like a coma for a long ass time said ray.

Mike laughed I never knew fairys had such great sense of human he said. 

Yeahs well they been with all my life said nate so I got used to it. 

Than Mike asked nate will you marry me. 

Nate said yes


	12. Chapter 12

So with in like two weeks they was a huge wedding. At the reception it turned out when  
Schwetje was sneaking out the castle that one faithful night Schwetje had got his hand caught on the spindle pricking his finger. So now Schwetje put a sleeping curse on himself.

Fucking retard said ray. 

Yeah and they no one wake him up said brad.

Yeah because no one stupid enough to kiss him said ray.


	13. Chapter 13

So Mike and nate where married and had two beautiful twins Eric and doc. And they lived happy Evan after. The. End


End file.
